


Sora’s many forms

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lion cub Sora, Mer Sora, Sokai, Vampire Sora, surfer Kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Kairi knew that Sora had taken different forms throughout his journey, but it’s another thing to see them all in person.A few short drabbles based on an ask on tumblr





	1. Mermaid

Kairi had been surfing the shores of the mainland when she discovered Sora’s fishy form, having fallen from her board and stuck in a fast moving current, her foot stuck above her head as it stayed latched to the surfboard. She’d wanted to scream, but knew that she had to try and swim her way out. 

Before she’d gotten the chance to, she felt a pair of hands grab onto her from under her shoulders and lift her to the surface. Coughing and taking in a sharp inhale of water, she felt hands brush away the wet hair that cling to her face, and she looked up to see the worried eyes of her rescuer looking into her own. his hands moved to hold her waist to lift her onto her board and out of the water. 

Lying down, she looked down at Sora and offered a grateful smile, and opened her mouth to thank him when she noticed something through the clear waters around them. Sora had no legs. 

Instead of a thank you, she blurted out “whats going on with your legs?” Resulting in a hearty laugh from her best friend before he disappeared under the water, a dorsal fin and some of spikes of his hair the only thing showing as he circled around her board. 

After looping around twice he vanished from her sight, and then he sprung up in the air. Her eyes immediately went to look at the tail that took place of his legs, and her jaw dropped in awe and disbelief. He laughed at the sight and dove back into the water before popping up beside her, resting his arms on the board and letting his tail float behind him in the water as he floated next to her. 

“You’re a mermaid?” She asked in confusion, and he grinned before nodding. 

“Yup, Donald’s magic stayed in place, and I kind of missed being a merman,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. “Do you think it’s weirds?” Sora’s eyes flickered to her own worrifully, and she thought for a moment, watching his fins anxiously kick up some water.

“I want in,” was her answer, and Sora grinned.   
“That can be arranged.”


	2. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Halloweentown is full of surprises and frights

Sora had been talking nonstop about Halloweentown, a world that was basically eternally Halloween, and was connected to other places that were connected to the holidays they were named after. They’d finally managed to get a day off from missions and training, and had traveled to the world as soon as possible. Sora had requested that she give him a few minutes before she stepped out and she agreed, sitting in the gummiship for a little while before heading out. 

Her form was incredible, and she looked herself over, wearing black boots that went to her mid calf, a tattered skirt with black striped tights underneath, a black tank top with a black jacket that cut off at her waist, along with black gloves and pointed ears. Her tongue could feel that she had a pot of fangs, and she had fun looking around at her new form. 

A sound from behind her caught her attention, and she turned around, letting out a startled Yelp as something rushed at her and pinned her to a tall tombstone behind her. The force wasn’t painful, and neither was the grip on her upper arms, instead rather delicate and allowing her to escape at anytime. 

Looking up at her attacker, she was surprised to see a pumpkin masked boy with a pair of fangs similar to hers, barring his teeth. It took all but a moment for her to recognize him and ask his name in confusion. Sora let out a small laugh before yelping as the tombstone fell backwards, Kairi and Sora falling with it. 

She groaned softly as she landed on it, Sora bracing himself and letting go of her so he wouldn’t hurt her. Her eyes looked up and both teens blushed as they realized that Sora was now on top of her, her body pinned beneath him with his hands by her shoulders. 

His face was bright red, and Kairi couldn’t help but laugh at the outcome of him trying to scare her. He pouted and looked down at her as she laughed. 

“I’m supposed to be scary you know. Didn’t I at least scare you a little?” Kairi responded with a laugh and a shake of her head, offering a warm smile. 

“Nah, you shocked me, but I can recognize you no matter what form you take. You could never scare me Sora, not ever.”


	3. Lion Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When stray cats come in, it’s usually for a reason

Out of anything she’d expected by leaving her window open at night, the sound of a meow and a small thud on the ground wasn’t it. Kairi looked down at the ground and saw a rather big cat, or to be specific, a Lion Cub staring back at her. She froze at the sight, until she recognized the necklace around his neck and the familiar blue eyes peering hopefully up at her. 

“Sora?” She asked in confusion, and the Lion meowed happily at her recognition, paddling over to her bedside and looking up at her. He leaned down before jumping up, walking over to her and meowing again, rubbing his head against her hand as she held it out for him. 

“You’re so cute!” She cooed, giggling at his happy smile as she pet his head. “Don’t tell me your in a cuddly mood and did this so I’d give you attention.” 

The cub gave her a far too innocent meow before sitting on her lap, leaning against her and looking up at her with a goofy smile that could only belong to her Sora. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, stroking his fur with one hand and scratching the side of his cheek with the other. The cat turned into a pile of purrs and melted at the touch, completely flopping against her and closing his eyes. How could she ignore such an adorable being who was so desperate for affection? 

“Needy cat,” she chuckled, kissing the spot between his ears before proceeding to shower him with affection. Sora was in utter bliss for the next half hour. The air filled with the sound of his purrs and happy trills as he was spoiled with pets and kisses, enjoying his time with the princess. 

Eventually they both grew tired, and Kairi held him close as she laid down, rolling onto her side and holding him close like a teddy bear, her hand gently stroking his side as she began to drift off, the sound of Sora’s purrs lulling her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to a request on tumblr for Kairi to react to Mer Sora, Vampire Sora, and Lion Cub Sora, and I decided to post it here as well!
> 
> This was fun to write, and I’m excited to post my first writing of 2019! I hope you all enjoy the next two chapters, and I can’t wait to post more writings! With KH3 out I have many ideas!


End file.
